Just Desserts
by The Masked Hentai
Summary: Sometimes, you have to pay the piper.


Disclaimer: The characters in the following story are the property of   
AIC/Pioneer.  
  
Just Desserts  
  
by  
  
The Masked Hentai  
  
  
Ryoko yawned and scratched her head. She looked around, at everyone   
else, seeing them already eating. "What, am I late or something?"  
  
"It's okay, Ryoko, there's still lots of food!" Sasami piped up.  
  
Everyone cheerfully welcomed Ryoko in to dinner. Except for You Know   
Who.  
  
"Oh, dear," she muttered to herself.  
  
"What, is something the matter, Princess Priss?" snapped Ryoko.   
Everyone in the room glared at Ayeka. How dare she!  
  
"Dear me, Miss Ryoko...must you drink so much sake before we eat?"  
  
Ryoko's jaw hung opened...in seconds, her eyes filled with tears and   
her lips began trembling.  
  
"Ayeka...how COULD you! So...so cruel!" Ryoko sobbed.  
  
The glaring at Ayeka became even more hostile.  
  
Sasami stood as a pillar of righteousness. "Ayeka! I'm ashamed to   
have you as my sister! How dare you say such vile things about Ryoko!   
What gave YOU the right to tear her soul apart like that. You're no   
sister of mine any more!"  
  
Katsuhito nodded. "I agree with Sasami. To think that you, Ayeka,   
would malign someone so pure and perfect as Ryoko makes me physically   
ill. I don't think I can eat at the same table with you." Katsuhito   
stood up and turned his back to her.  
  
Ayeka could feel the anger emanating from the people in the room.   
"But...but I..."  
  
"That's enough," barked Nobuyuki. "You are no longer welcome as a guest   
in this household. I should run you out of here right now."  
  
"Are you kidding?" cackled Washu. "And let her escape her punishment?   
I think crushing Ryoko's soul the way she did just now deserves a bit   
more than just kicking her out of the house."  
  
Tenchi nodded. "Good point. Ayeka? Look at me."  
  
Ayeka did so. A moment later she was on the floor, knocked down by a   
titanic slap from Tenchi.  
  
"T-Tenchi..."  
  
"Quiet, Ayeka. You brought this on yourself. You hurt Ryoko, so now   
you will be hurt." He kicked her in the ribs. "Get up. Get UP!"  
  
In obvious pain, Ayeka slowly stood up, only to be knocked down by   
another slap.  
  
Mihoshi, who had previously been silent spoke up at this point. "Um...  
is this right? I mean, are you really supposed to be hitting Ayeka   
like this?"  
  
"It's okay, Mihoshi. You see, every time somebody slaps Ayeka, a   
brand-new fuzzy kitten is born!"  
  
"Really? I LOVE kittens! They're so cute!" Mihoshi quickly slapped   
Ayeka a half-dozen times. "Yay! Kittens!"  
  
For the next several minutes, all the inhabitants of the house   
administered some good old-fashioned physical abuse on the princess.  
  
Hands, however, grow red and sore from slapping. Washu held up her   
hands to get the attention of everyone.  
  
"People, people. We need to get organized. Why don't I take Ayeka   
down to my lab, where I can work on her scientifically," she said,   
with a familiar (and frightening) gleam in her eye. "Then in the next   
few days, we can work out the best way to deal with her...for good."  
  
This seemed agreeable to everyone. Besides Ayeka, of course.  
  
There was a lot of screaming that night. Of course, being in a   
different dimension and all, Ayeka's pain didn't cause anybody in the   
house to lose sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Some weeks later...  
  
"Oh Tenchi! I can't believe we're finally getting married!"  
  
"Yes, Ryoko...and we have our torture of Princess Ayeka to thank for   
it. Who knew that we both loved extinguishing cigarettes on Ayeka's   
bare back?"  
  
"It certainly is convenient to have the same hobbies."  
  
Ayeka wished she would go blind or deaf or both...but no fear of that   
with the greatest scientific genius in the galaxy overseeing things!   
Yes, thanks to Washu, not only was Ayeka's eyesight in perfect   
condition, but she was now unable to close her eyes at any time.   
Implanted WashuTech devices kept Ayeka's eyes moisturized without the   
necessity of blinking. And of course, she couldn't keep her eyes   
covered with her hands...because she was kept shackled in a "spread-  
eagled" position.  
  
Ayeka sighed. Ryoko and Tenchi flaunting their love again. It had   
become par for the course.  
  
Ryoko looked at Ayeka, having heard the sigh, and deciding that it   
didn't sound dejected enough.  
  
"You know, Tenchi, I think we need to do something special tonight...  
something EXTRA fun."  
  
"I'm listening", he answered, grinning.  
  
"I think we should make love by the fire."  
  
"Sounds good to me!"  
  
"But what will we do for firewood. Wait a second! I know!"  
  
"You don't mean..."  
  
"Yes! We'll chop down Ryu-oh and burn it! Doesn't that sound fun?"  
  
"Ryoko...I love your brilliant romantic notions."  
  
"And I love you, Tenchi..."  
  
* * *  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi's honeymoon was so much fun...just the three of them.   
Ryoko and Tenchi...and Ayeka, forced to watch the bedroom action every   
night and morning and afternoon.  
  
"You know, Tenchi, I just can't wait to become Empress of Jurai."  
  
"I can't either. I was surprised that Azusa would allow it to happen   
so readily, but he was as shocked by HER behavior as we were. Oh, and   
guess what?"  
  
"What is it, Tenchi?"  
  
"Azusa has transferred title of all Ayeka's possessions directly to   
you!"  
  
"Hooray!"  
  
"Including..." Tenchi left the room for a minute, but came in shortly   
afterward, leading a large dog, "...her childhood pet, Hiro. Isn't   
Hiro nice, honey? Hey, HEY, HIRO!"  
  
Ignoring Tenchi's commands, Hiro dashed over to the shackled Ayeka,   
sniffing at her, licking her side, and doing his best to comfort his   
mistress.  
  
"Hey, mutt, you're my property now. Get aw...OW!" Ryoko screamed   
when the dog nipped her. "TENCHIIII..."  
  
"Hmm. It doesn't appear to like us very much, Ryoko."  
  
"You're right. So what should we do?"  
  
"I've got an idea...although it will mean changing our dinner plans   
for tonight..."  
  
Hiro was delicious.  
  
* * *  
  
The reign of Tenchi and Ryoko was long and uneventful. Sometimes things   
got so boring, they had to go so far as to have Ayeka artificially   
inseminated so they could have the pleasure of selling her children   
into slavery so they could see her reactions. But all life comes to   
an end eventually.  
  
Several thousands of years later, Ryoko and Tenchi died, peacefully,   
in their sleep. Meanwhile, Ayeka died of some kind of extremely   
painful disease. I dunno, let's say...leprosy.  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi passed on to their eternal reward, spending their   
eternity together in heaven. Ayeka, foul beast that she is, spent   
eternity in the boiling pits of excrement in the lowest circles of   
hell.  
  
Just as things should be. 


End file.
